


The Ballad of the Starry-Eyed King

by akirakurosawa



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo here is the presumed author of the song, Canonical Character Death, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, author fancies herself a bard, author wrote bad poetry to escape rl, given that i'm pretending bilbo wrote it it's probably at least a bit about Thorin, i just think they loved each other very much, it is very much inspired by bilbos style, the Elrond/Ereinion relationship can be read as friendship or as romantic, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirakurosawa/pseuds/akirakurosawa
Summary: Bilbo Baggins writes a poem while dwelling in Rivendell about a King with stars in his eyes and his loyal Herald. It was definitely not inspired by anyone he knows, and especially not inspired by his host, nor the last High King of Ñoldor.(Nor by a King he once knew.)OR: the author writes bad poetry and blames it on Bilbo Baggins.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	The Ballad of the Starry-Eyed King

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was nervous, and I was inspired. Rhyming calms me down.
> 
> For this thing, I'm pretending Bilbo wrote a poem that was definitely Not About Elrond And Gil-Galad and Battle of Dagorlad.
> 
> It can be read as general poetry, but this was the scene I imagined - the Fellowship is preparing to leave Rivendell in a couple of days and Bilbo is asked to sing them a song one night after the feast. He sings them this, and it's not explicitly mentioning anyone, but it implies A LOT. 
> 
> Sam is enchanted bcs Gil-Galad was his favorite; Frodo looks at Bilbo knowingly; Glorfindel can't remember whose son Gil-Galad was; Aragorn didn't know dying Kings were a Trigger in this family and hopes it won't be him too; Gloin is sad because of Thorin; Gimli is not sure what's going on; Legolas remembers some things his ada said but doesn't connect the dots; Erestor is holding his poker-face bcs he refuses to be sad in mixed company; Boromir wishes he paid more attention to his history lessons; Gandalf doesn't know who to hug first, Elrond or Bilbo; Merry is legit crying and Pippin is crying bcs Merry is crying; Lindir wishes both that he thought to write it and that it was never written at all; Elladan and Elrohir are taking notes on everyone's reactions and Elrond... is stony-faced and his lips are a thin line and he smiles but more grimaces and then excuses himself (to go cry in a pillow).
> 
> It may become a scene. I don't know - I'm not the boss of me anymore.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy?

**_The Ballad of The Starry-Eyed King_ **

I wish to tell you a tale of old,

A tale to warm you in this night’s cold,

To make your heart and your throat both sing,

Perhaps even also some solace to bring.

There lived a King in days of old,

His crown was woven in silver and gold,

It sat upon his mighty brow

As the symbol of his most sacred vow.

A King is never nothing but a Man;

A King is always way bigger than

His own life and his own story.

A King always goes down in glory.

This King’s fate did not differ much –

He was wise and good; As such

He was a ruler in greatest might,

His beauty and strength both clear on first sight.

For mighty deeds he was to blame!

He fought fiercely both Shadow and Flame.

Wiser ruler than he would be hard to find,

A mighty warrior he was, divine and kind.

Revered he was by all of his peers,

As worthy of praise as he was worthy of tears

That were shed by many through ages; True,

His tragic story I shall tell to you.

For long years the King ruled true,

In peace and prosperity as none before knew;

By his side was always his Herald and Regent,

In prosperity lived they in turns of the seasons.

He ruled for long years in very good cheer;

But evil never sleeps heavy, my dear.

Before long there was another war-

The Shadow came knocking upon his door.

The mighty King knew well where lay his place-

He took up his sword and his spirit he braced

To fight for his people, who he had loved best;

For them he would fight, without needing rest.

A King’s vow to protect and defend

Is a thing we must both admire and commend;

For a King is always to be a King first,

The vow he takes up is always a curse.

The King’s Herald and his dearest friend

Was weary of how this battle may end.

He pledged to his liege his body and sword;

To death and back he would follow his Lord.

King gathered his army with a rallying cry,

He went into battle well-prepared to die.

In the end, die was what he finally did;

Such was the path that fate had him bid.

Of the battle alone much could be said,

Of the valour and strength in the face of dread;

Of clashes of swords and clangs of shields;

Of innocent blood spilled on the fields.

Our King fought wildly, and he fought brave;

Through many an enemy a path he did pave.

As the day passed and the stars appeared,

Into heart of the Enemy he struck great fear.

The King fought with his Herald side by side

They moved as one; But woe betide!

The battle moved long way from when it did start

And Herald and King were swiftly torn apart.

And as more and more stars littered the sky,

The King could feel it – his end was nigh;

His greatest foe appeared suddenly again –

A horrific creature, unseen before then.

With its power terrible and its shape abhorrent,

It rendered the battlefield silent for a moment

And hence our King knew that it was time –

He knew his final bell was just about to chime.

King’s hand was shaking when he grasped the sword;

Over the battlefield his Herald’s eye he caught.

A smile on his lips was their final goodbye;

He charged the Enemy, his head held high.

The moment the King and Foe in battle had met,

Both armies halted and held their breath.

Their weapons screamed a horrible song,

Their battle was beautiful, and harsh, and long.

The King fought viciously with all his might,

He shone as if he were made of Light,

His song-like voice rose like a beacon;

Alas! The King had started to weaken!

Before the Herald could even reach his King,

The Shadow struck; With broad a-swing

Its sword fell down in a mighty blow,

Bringing victory for the foul foe.

Two fierce cries then pierced the air –

Of horrible victory and of worse despair;

But the Enemy’s victory was yet to be fleeting,

Gone as the King’s heart would stop beating.

The Herald then fought with vigour restored,

Slaying the horde on the way to his Lord.

His chest burning in despair and pain,

He fell to his knees where the King lay, slain.

The King’s eyes were open and his crown was bent,

His life was truly and finally spent.

The stars shone brightly upon his face,

Framing it in its extraordinary grace.

There lay the King, mighty and wise,

His gaze forever turned to the skies.

The King of many, valiant and strong;

His deeds would forever be remembered in song.

The battle was done, the war was won,

The Shadow vanquished; In the rising sun

Victorious army felt joy and hope;

All but the one whose heart was now broke.

The King lay bloody, cold and unmoving,

While his Herald held him, gentle and soothing.

As agony tore him in pieces, the tears

Fell silently from eyes unseeing yet fierce.

So fell the mighty Starry-Eyed King!

Many a song about him we sing.

Tales of wonder, of legend that is but true –

To remember him always, I bid of you.

The King is dead – the last of his line.

The pain of his death may wane in time,

But for those who looked beyond and above,

The agony will never diminish the love.

(Yet little is told of a pain that was so great,

It led a noble Lord to curse the cruel Fate

For taking away that which he held the most dear;

Whose heart breaks all over whenever stars appear.)

A King is always more than a Man:

A tale, a legend; Always bigger than

Whatever it is that stands behind the crown;

A hero to be spoken of with great renown.

I wanted to tell you a great tale of old;

Of battles won, and broken crowns of gold;

A tale of a King with stars in his eyes;

To bring you solace, this tale of mine tries.

Alas! There is little solace in face of great loss.

And the loss of the King was felt the world across.

Remember but this; even those most great

Can never escape the long hand of Fate.

So be merry! Be joyful! Sing and dance!

Enjoy the life’s pleasures and take the chance

To hold whom you love; Today, celebrate -

For when tomorrow comes, it may be too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts are revered and appreciated :)
> 
> [I love you like rlb.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWH/pseuds/GWH)


End file.
